Sfall Requests
This is a list of requested features for future versions of Timeslip's Sfall, and is used for tracking the status of any requests. New Requests Add any new requests here. *From Ardent: Would it be possible to make the function play_sfall_sound playback sounds with the volume set in the options menu? I guess there would need to be some sort of get_sound_settings function which would enable me to pick whether I want the music slider, or the sfx slider, and adjust the play_sfall_sound volume accordingly (I'm using the function to playback custom music, or sfx, in various cases). *From JtD: could you allow for disabling the hard-coded effects of cripplings (i.e. forced walking for crippled legs, unable to use 2-handed weapons with crippled arms)? I want to make different degress of crippled effects, that's why I ask. *From phobos2077: function to check if there is a line-of-sight between two tiles. AFAIK, there is several flags in all scenery objects like shootThru, seeThru, isBlocking, etc. It would be awesome if such function could have third parameter which define type of check (see, shoot, block, etc.). I've found no way to do this with scripts. I can only get scenery object in specific tile if I know exact PID, but all kinds of objects are blocking hexes. I could also iterate over all scenery objects and check certain flags in their proto data, but I think it might be too slow. I think the game engine should have this function somewhere for the sake of shooting and sighting, etc. *From phobos2077: some kind of hook script, that would be called where and when an explosion happens, with ability to list all critters affected by it (when throwing grenade to a bunch of enemies, itemdamage script is called for each enemy that will actually be affected, BUT there is no "target" argument, trying to use "get_last_target" will just return always the critter which you targeted, not each critter; combatdamage script is called only once and only for the targeted critter). Such script might allow for special effect grenades, like stun. Also, it would be nice to have a script called at the point when a throwing weapon hits the target (currently, itemdamage and combat damage only called before the throw). This might make several features possible, like controlling explosion effects or make explosions manually with desired damage spread and effects. *From phobos2077: function to dynamically create spatial scripts (currently, it is possible to create all types of objects that have PID with create_object function; experiments showed that a spatial script has no PID (obj_pid returns -1) and object type 6 (0 - items, 1 - critters, etc.)). Currently you can "simulate" spatials using arrays and looping over all critters in global and hook script. *From Fallout Resurrection team: ' A game saved in combat where one of your NPC's has died will become corrupted. Engine issue. http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Restoration_Project_bug_reports#Misc._bugs *Option for audio - music does not turn off in dialogue mode. *From '''Fallout Resurrection team: ' Dynamite/Explosive exploit. If you place an explosive to the critter's inventory, leave the map and return back after a while, even if the critter is hurt, it is still friendly and if it dies, destroy_p_proc is not called *From 'Fallout Resurrection team: ' Option to disable the ability to change game map by pressing the map number key before entering the city map. *From '''JtD: '''Very unlikely, I know, but if there'd be a way of overriding the critical failure effect tables that'd be really awesome. *From '''JtD: '''a version of get_light_level that returns an object's light level rather than the general one: it's really annoying that I (as far as I can tell) can't replicate object lighting in the to hit hookscript and therefore can't make flare's worthwhile like in the original. *From '''JtD: '''a get_script type function that gives me the script ID, rather than a pointer to a specific script object: would be really cool to be able to take one object's script and give it to another. *From '''Lexx: I would like it a lot if quicksave would be... quicker. If I remember correct, you always have to chose the quicksave slot first, before quicksave actually saves quick... I wouldn't mind if the quicksave function would automatically use the first slot, if this one is already used, tries the second slot, if this one is already used, tries the third, and so on. And maybe if you hit save slot x, it would start to overwrite the first again if possible. Though, it probably would cause a mess as well and people wouldn't know which save is their latest. Alternative: let quicksave automatically cycle through the first 3 slots. *Is it possible to force players to not just always save in 1 slot? *Is it possible to change the chances of getting a Critical Failure? *Could it be made possible to disable the sequence check at the beginning of combat? (i.e. no double turns for the one with the highest sequence) *A hook script similar to hs_useobjon but for whenever a skill is used on a critter (I want this for changing the way pickpocketing and first aid work). *Is it possible to dynamically create roof tiles? create_object can create any type of object, but if I specify a tile it always makes it a ground tile. According to the Mapper docs, there is both ground and roof elevation on a map. I don't see a way to access this via normal scripting though. *Can we add an option to disable default light source "attached" to the player? aka the "Egg". Which would mean no highlight on tiles/walls/scenery/whatever in night, the scenery wont glow. In other words: use flares, or walk in dark. *Fix or workaround for the multiple Perk on levelup issue: if the user should be able to choose more than one Perk when going to character screen, they can only choose one. Sfall could over-ride this and have the Perk selection window pop up equal to number of Perks available (e.g. twice if they leveled 6 times) *For the Total Conversion from FO1 to FO2 engine: **Restoration of the Pip-Boy sticky note countdown (water chip 150 days). **Restoration of the Ask Me About button. How possible would it be to do this? **Option to enable dotted line when moving around world map, like in Fallout 1. **An option to look for an exe named something other than Fallout2.exe *Paid Save option. With this option enabled player pays (i.e. loses) e.g. 5 coins from his inventory each time he saves game. It could be connected to player level - e.g. 5 coins for save on 1st level, 10 - on 2nd, 15 - on 3rd and so on. Experience points can be used instead of money. I'm sure this option will make gameplay more difficult and therefore more interesting. * Possibility to set a bonus of Skill Points per Level that a Trait gives you, e.g. via Perks.ini. Or alternatively, possibility to alter the number of Levels you get a Perk at. **'Goal:' I would like to mod Gifted, so that you get Perks every 4 levels, instead of every 3 levels. I could either use Skilled (because it has the appropriate effect) and modify it to simulate the effects of Gifted trait in Perks.ini, but presently, it is impossible to influence the bonus to Skill Points per Level it gives you (Skilled gives you +5 Skill Points, while Gifted should give you -5 skill points. That's 10 points difference and it breaks the idea). Or, if I could set the number of Levels required to get a Perk, I could just modify this value for Gifted. * Beeing able to edit the list of location automaps, which are displayed and saved in the pipboy maps category. It looks like all maps that come after 150 (the normal map limit, which has been removed via patch) are not shown in the pipboy automaps category. * When the player picks up an item from the ground, the game plays a sound unique to the item. Is it possible to set the game to play this sound whenver items are moved around in the inventory? Currently, the game just plays the generic 'flop' sound for all items, when it is, for example, moved from a container to the players inventory. * Add a function that takes a ObjectPtr as a parameter and return its target as ObjectPtr type. One possibility to use it is to elimilnate the hostile action by friendly fire. For example, procedure damage_p_proc begin if ((get_target(source_obj) self_obj) or (get_target(source_obj).team_number self_obj.team_number)) then begin attack(source_obj) * Added death animations,the engine wont fire them i know,but would be nice for forced death animations,please *The ability to use the hardware mouse instead of the software one (This might be too difficult) Implemented Any requests that have been successfully implemented will be moved here. * An ability to disable gaining additional HP on level up-in Fallout 1 and Fallout 2. (v1.38) * The possibility that weapons with the melee attack types (swing & thrust) can cause death animations (v1.44) * The possibility to modify action points for any action (i.e. use naked hands, reload weapons etc). (v1.42) * The possibility to set the amount of AC points from agility/unspent AP. (v1.41) * The ability to edit critical hit tables, allowing some bug fixes and unique tables for new critter types. (v1.41) * Removing tile size limit, if ever possible. (v2.0) * The option to have party members never use burst attacks. (discussion http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=52205) (v1.49) * The possibility to link World Map travel speed and Current inventory weight. (v2.6) * Being able to change the font color of the bottom text in the main menu. (v2.12) * Adding something non-script based for editing traits on character creation. See more details on it here. (v2.15) * Being able to modify the skill calculations and skill vault boy images would be nice. More information on this request can be found here. (v2.15) * The car trunk is set with an 'item size' limit (250) and each item has an item size value, aswell as an item weight value assigned to it in its proto file. I would like to be able to assign a 'size limit' to the players inventory (and NPC's) just as it is on the car trunk. This would be to limit the player carrying, say, 10 miniguns around with him which is plain crazy, frankly. (v2.16) *From Ardent: I seem to have found a bug in the set_perk_freq() function. When set to 0, you get perks every three levels, as usual (I guess that's intentional). When you set it to 1, you get a perk every single time you level up. If you set it to anything greater than 1, you stop getting perks at all. Tested it on a range of numbers > 1, and it's always the same. I went up to about level 20 and no perks. I'm running set_perk_freq() from a global script; it didn't seem to work from a normal script (obj_dude.int). (v3.3) *From phobos2077: function to get current barter mod of a critter (the one that is set with gdialog_mod_barter and gdialog_set_barter_mod) (v3.3) Can't do Anything that's a reasonable idea, but either beyond my (Timeslip's) current ability or time constraints, or which is just plain impossible, will be moved here. If it's not too hard to do, maybe I'll work out how to do it later, or maybe someone more talented and with too much time on their hands can do it. *The possibility to use the Goris script. (Complicated to do, will try and look at in more detail sometime.) *The possibility to make use weapon with empty ammo clip as melee weapon. (Have no idea how to do that. It could be scripted, but not very cleanly.) *The possibility to make to make melee or hand to hand weapons that "thrust" has armour piercing bonus (i.e. -30%) and "swing" has other bonus (i.e. bonus to hit the target for example +5%). (Complicated to do. Some effects could be scripted cleanly with hookscripts, things like armour piercing could not.) Won't do Anything that could be accomplished with existing game mechanics more easily than it could with sfall, or anything that's just a downright stupid idea to begin with will be moved here. * The possibility to set an armour items AC to be less than 0. Also to increase the Vault suit (default armour) AC. (Can be scripted) * The possibility for guns to 'jam', making them un-useable. The player then performs a successful repair on the item to 'un-jam' it. (A toss up between can't do and won't do. Quite difficult either way, but can probably be scripted slightly more easily than implemented within the engine.) * Getting rid of the colored static on fallout 2 that affect every shadow in the game (What you see in the frm is what you get. No engine issues here. Welcome to the world of 8 bit colour.) * A function that will make party followers follow suit when the player draws or holsters a weapon. Probably also needs the ability to turn the function on and off in-game. (Can be scripted. In fact, already implemented in the party orders addon.) * Compatibility with the Fallout 1.3.x TeamX unofficial patch. (sfall is a fallout 2 mod. The Fallout 1.3 patch isn't. How exactly do you expect them to work together?) *Using Sfall 2.15a and Bonus HTH Damage isn't being applied, I thought this was an issue that had been fixed? (It is, and it has been. It now behaves the same way as bonus ranged damage; i.e. it doesn't show up in the inventory screen. See discussion in the sfall thread.) Category:Fallout mods Category:Fallout 2 mods